


忘れられないの

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/午夜剧场 [1]
Category: CINEMA FIGHTERS project (2019), J Soul Brothers (Band), On The Way (2019), Sandaime J Soul Brothers, 雪の華 (2019)
Genre: M/M, Suspense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 午夜剧场 · episode 1悠辅x健太（from 雪の華 & On The Way ）连载中/last update 20200824
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Series: 臣隆/午夜剧场 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894168
Kudos: 5





	忘れられないの

悠辅怎么也没有意料到，再次见到健太是在老师的葬礼上。

*

*

*

那天不停的下着雨，仿佛是代为哭泣，扰人的蝉鸣，毫不厌倦的在这个炎炎夏日持续着。

低气压的空气，与从富良野一路赶回东京的疲倦，于是连呼吸都觉得十分困难，葬礼仪式已经差不多结束，虽然带着悲伤，但更想脱下这黑色的西装外套透透气。

上完香后，悠辅推开门，察觉到雨比先前小了一些，无论如何，先抽一支烟吧。他脱下外套举过头顶，一路小跑到吸烟点。

就在那时，他看到了那个熟悉的男人的身影——

是健太。

没有撑伞的男人，就这样孑然一身走在雨中，他忽然停下脚步，就这样静静的站着，任由雨水打湿自己。

他闭上眼睛，几乎是满脸绝望的样子，感觉自己已经宛如一具行尸走肉，

只是不断的，不断的，接受着雨水的冲洗。

悠辅想要叫住他，却临了发现喊不出声，抽出的烟因为急躁，掉落在地上。不想管那么多了，悠辅又举起外套，跑进雨中。

「健太！」

男人睁开眼睛，循着声音的方向看去，目线落在悠辅身上的时候，他露出了吃惊的表情。

「原来你也来了。」悠辅将外套盖过健太的头顶，但男人似乎还在发呆，完全没有理会他。

与健太是超过十年的交情了，从中学开始便是死党，高中毕业后，悠辅为了弟妹直接参加工作，健太则开始在短大就读，毕业后的工作由于各种原因，他总是在出差中。但尽管如此，除了保持邮件联络以外，两人只要有时间就会约出来喝酒，这样的相聚对于他们来说很珍贵也是一年仅有的几次敞开心扉。

然而，各种各样的错过，上一次见面已是两年前了。

「你还好吗？」

「！」

终于回过神的健太，惊讶于悠辅舍得自己的外套，又吃惊居然会在这样的场合下重逢。

「…我没事。」

「见过老师的家属了吗？」

「嗯...」提到中学时的这位老师，健太似乎很难过的样子，咬着嘴唇好像在忍耐着极度的悲伤，他的眉头紧促着，悠辅看着他，仿佛连自己都被这样的情绪传染到了。

「为什么不躲雨？」

因为想要淋雨。健太没有说出自己的心声，只是对着悠辅礼貌的笑了笑。

「你的衣服都湿了噢，会感冒。」

悠辅暗示着健太跟他一起回去，男人的反应很迟钝，心事重重的模样。

他穿着黑色的丧服，由于在雨中站了好久，几乎是全部湿透了。被沾湿的头发，全部贴在额头，水珠一个劲的往下掉落，与他忧郁的模样相比，根本不值一提。

「健太？」

无奈，只得松开一只手，揽过对方的肩膀，被突如其来的触碰惊吓住的男人，下意识的摆手推开。

「对不起，我在发呆。」

「回去吧。」

「只是...」

「只是？」

「没什么。你先走吧。」

男人是完全无法令人放心的状态，实在不能让他一个人待在这个地方。悠辅皱了一下眉，被甩开的手重新抓住了对方。

「悠辅？」

「跟我回去。」

不由分说的便被牵着往回走了，一切发生的太快而无法令人思考，健太恍惚着，连回头的机会也没有。

*

*

*

虽然最近几年尽是在富良野的工坊里忙着制作玻璃美术品，在清澄白河的公寓一直保留着，弟妹们已经都长大独当一面，去往其他城市生活着，闲置的房间大约会落满灰尘。

夕阳落至，悠辅把车停在万年桥附近的车库，一路上两人都很沉默，执意坐在后座的健太，从前视镜看到的样子依然是不停哭泣着般。

「到了噢，健太。」

悠辅假装转换气氛的高昂语气，对方也好像强颜欢笑下了车，天气已经放晴，可走在旁边还是会闻到他身上雨水的味道。

先邀请健太进入了房间，打开灯，一切都是未变的模样。

回忆到两人相识的那天，雷同的方式。

「你冷不冷。」

悠辅看了一眼湿漉漉的健太，往他怀里塞了一条毛巾。大概是因为冷静了，健太领会到悠辅的意图，一个人走去浴室。

打开冰箱，居然还有上次留宿时没喝完的啤酒，仔细检查了一下还是没过期的，悠辅暗自庆幸着。

这样的再遇，对于他来说也是不曾想象过的。

听到拉门的声音，健太重新出现在悠辅的眼前。

「不好意思啊，暂时...穿了你的衣服。」

正因为这里的一切仍未改变，健太循着中学时的记忆，借了悠辅的T恤衫。

进入夜晚的沉寂，不知从何处开始聊起，两人只是单纯的喝着啤酒。

悠辅放下空了的啤酒罐，抬头却看到健太一直盯着他看。

「我的脸上有什么奇怪的东西吗。」

「不，没有，什么都没有。」只要一被搭话男人又回到了戒备的状态。

「还要啤酒吗？」

「嗯。」

没想到他这么能喝，悠辅叹了一口气，自己倒因为累了，又是连轴不断的奔波，喝了几口就觉得困得要命，所以他决定再陪健太喝一会儿就去睡觉。

悠辅暗自注视着健太，从一开始遇见他，便觉得他全身有一种难以言明的异常气质，和自己认识的那个健太完全不一样。

健太毫无表情的拉开易拉罐，就开始猛喝，从嘴角流下来的啤酒，增添了几分色气，本人很快就注意到了，用食指擦掉，但就是那样简单的动作也像是在诱惑一般。

「健太，你在哭噢。」

眼泪就这样流了下来，连自己也没有自觉，健太哑然，想要求救的双手不禁向对方伸出。

不知是酒精驱使抑或是其他，悠辅抱住了这样的他，已经不想去问他流泪的原因，如果他不想说的话，现在他只想紧紧的拥抱住他。

听到被打翻的啤酒罐从桌子上掉下去的声音，还有凑近脸颊被扎得生疼的触觉，自己仍拥有这样的感知，才可以一而再再而三的暗示自己还是一个活生生的人类。

「痛？」感觉到健太在颤抖，悠辅抬起头，摸了摸自己的胡子，「不好意思啊，好久没刮胡子了。」

在富良野忙得要死，每天能按时吃三餐已经是极限了，工坊赶工的一套玻璃饰品，正临近最后的收尾，悠辅这才有空闲回到东京。

原来先前那直勾勾的注视，是因为自己邋遢的样子。

「不过，」悠辅一边摸了摸自己的胡茬，冲着健太微微一笑，「看你并不是那么讨厌的样子。」

这样说着就亲吻了上去。

突如其来的吻，与长达十几年的友情，如果只是平行线没有交集就好了，健太的大脑一片空白。

「不行。」

「为什么。」

「现在不行。」

「那什么时候才可以。」

一旦冷静去思考的话，这并不是许可的问题，就在那一瞬被对方有点无理的反问听得愣住了。

正在试图回应的时候，对方又把舌头伸了进来。这种舒服而让人觉得极度占有欲的吻，连反抗的余地都没有。

「还要继续说不行吗？」

但…已经是无力到完全说不出话的程度了，健太只好闭上眼睛，任对方为所欲为。

「啊，对不起，还是会弄疼你吧。」

莫名其妙的句子，反应了好久才意识到对方说的是胡子，不过这样的事情怎样都无所谓了。对于这么想的自己，看来是完全沉溺在这场犹如酒后的余兴游戏中了。

感到意识已经临近无的界限，睡衣也不知什么时候被脱掉了，面前的那个男人就是有这样的办法。从相识十几年的恶友来说，实在是再了解不过。

「别动。」

结束了漫长的接吻后，对倒在沙发上不省人事的自己，男人发出了这样的命令，冷酷到连空气都凝固了。

明明是夏夜，为什么总是让人不安的躁动起来。

突然大腿根部被呼吸的热度包围了，健太咬住牙关，又觉得这一刻宛如幻觉一般，但被男人胡茬刺痛的感觉也是真实的。

「你在颤抖。」

「……」

「其实你喜欢这样吧。」男人用冷艳的声音问道。

既不想承认也没有资格否认，不知该放在何处的双手，被原始的冲动驱使着，不由得抱住了悠辅的头。

两人都没有那方面的经验，之前的经历也只是异性而已。

光靠接吻就觉得全身火热，连汗也止不住的流。

「空调好像坏掉了呢。」悠辅乱抓着桌子上的遥控器，「毕竟太久没人住了。」

好像是故意又找了一个脱光衣服的理由，两人最后还是相互裸裎相对，连视线也逐渐开始模糊，目及所在的地方都是啤酒罐子。到底喝了多少，自己也不知道，是不是一开始就拒绝，便没有这些发生比较好。

那句’不行’还没有说出口时，悠辅就吻住了健太。

最初进去的时候，其实是十分疼痛的，如同被撕裂的错觉，健太以为自己会晕过去，事实是没有，甚至比先前还要再清醒一些。

每一次悠辅顶进去的时候，他都扭过头去不想被面前的人看到自己的表情。

「看着我。」

尚还有余裕的悠辅，抬起右手捏住了健太的下巴。

这么说着的时候，男人又往深处挺了进去，愉悦的快感不知从哪里窜了出来。想要更多，他却不能直接告诉对方。

「我喜欢你。」在痛楚与愉悦之间的健太根本说不出一句话，倒是悠辅的话变得多起来，咬着耳朵说了好多甜言蜜语，在这样的状态下，甚至在健太的里面释放了。

把卧室的榻榻米收拾了一下，勉强可以睡两个人，柜子里储藏的被子闻起来有一股发霉的味道，悠辅没好意思拿出来，只好找了一条毛毯。

健太讨厌出汗的感觉，又去浴室冲淋，回到卧室时，对着这狭窄的床褥不禁是一记诧异，悠辅却坐了下来一边笑着一边点起了烟。

「我从很久以前，就喜欢你了。」

暂时让健太睡在自己的膝盖上，悠辅仍不忘握住他的手，如同害怕他离开就再也找不回来。

「我...不知道。」

「我本来以为一辈子都不可能对你说这句话。」悠辅用力扣住健太的手指，他的手比健太大一点，常年使用玻璃磨具的吹管，掌弓和大拇指上长满了厚茧子。

「健太，你是怎么想的？」

「我？」

「你喜欢我吗？」

「悠辅，我结婚了。」

沉默了许久，悠辅感觉膝盖上的分量轻了，健太起身与他并行坐着，他从一脸难以置信的悠辅手中取走他抽到一半的烟，用力吸了一大口。

悠辅从未有过如此寒栗的感觉。

TBC


End file.
